Una caminata por Londres
by Jane M. Weasley
Summary: HP7 spoiler! Molly, Lucy, James y Albus salen a dar un paseo por londres como "gente normal" pero... ¿que pasara cuando Molly se pierda y se encuentre con cierta persona?. One shot


**Holaa que tal? **

**una vez más aquí molestando muajaj**

**Ahora dejo otro fic de la Tercera generación que me encantan estos chicos OwO .. y los que leen el mi fic "Luna nueva" ( que es de Harry Potter XP ..cof..)**

**Estarán un poco más relacionados con ellos n.ñ**

**Bueno, sin más lo pongo**

**Aclaraciones : los personajes de J.K.R no me pertenecen .. si fuera así ahora sería una rica millonaria muajaj .. pero solo los utilizo por diversión XP**

Una caminata por Londres.

Nieve, nieve, nieve y más nieve; no se podía distinguir otra cosa que no fuera… nieve.

-"Genial" – pensé con un tono de ironía, pues lo último que me faltaba era perderme.

Seguí caminando un par de calles más, pero el resultado fue el mismo, nieve. Por donde volteara se podía ver una gran capa blanca cubriéndolo todo, casas, arboles, carros.

-Genial- repetí en voz alta sin quitar mi tono irónico. Ya me podía imaginar a mis primos burlándose de mí, en especial a James, ya casi lo podía escuchar diciendo todo tipo de comentarios, burlándose sobre esto. Lo peor es que todo había sido idea suya, bueno… y de Lucy también, pues desde hace tiempo que deseaban dar un paseo "como gente normal" por las calles de Londres. Supongo que no era de sorprenderse su idea, pues ellos habían heredado todo ese tipo gustos raros que el Abuelo Arthur tenia y, que para otro tipo de gente hubieran sido cosas "normales".

Aun así, si James hubiera tenido un poco de sentido común, habría sabido que era necesario llevar un mapa cuando se van a lugares donde uno nunca ha estado; pero él y mi hermana parecían no darle importancia a este tipo de cosas, pues lo que a ellos les gustaba era "La aventura"..."Leones tenían que ser" pensé.

Por eso cuando los encontrara me las pagarían; por mí cuenta no se podrían sentar en más de un mes después de todas las maldiciones que les echara encima. Ya que por su culpa, ahora me encontraba en medio de un montón de casas iguales, cubiertas de nieve; con techos iguales, cubiertos de más nieve; y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, pues todavía tenía prohibido usar algún tipo de "truco".

Seguí unos minutos más, parada, en medio de esas casas, sin fijarme cuanto tiempo había transcurrido; estaba metida en mis pensamientos, cuando pude sentir algo húmedo en mi frente, mire hacia arriba y vi como poco a poco empezaban a caer copos de nieve.

-"Claro, ¿Por qué no? Más nieve"- pensé al momento que lanzaba un suspiro y al hacerlo de mi boca salió algo de vahó el cual empaño mis gafas. Me quede unos segundos sin moverme, en los cuales creí que no podía ser más patética mi situación. Decidí quitarme las gafas para limpiarlas, y note que los copos se convertían en manchas borrosas. "Perdida y miope" dijo esa voz dentro de mí y, por un momento, creí que ese tono sarcástico se me quedaría de por vida si seguía así.

-Veo que necesitas ayuda – dijo una voz detrás de mí y sin evitarlo di un salto hacia atrás, voltee y vi una figura borrosa "Oh, claro" me puse los lente y pude ver a un chico moreno, el cual no parecía ser mayor que yo.

-Estoy bien, no importa – le dije intentando sonar natural, pero al no verse muy convencido agregue – Solo estoy algo perdida –

- Eso pensé – dijo mientras me sonreía – Yo…conozco por aquí, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún lugar que conozcas? –

Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, pero no logre articular palabra alguna. ¿Qué se supone que le dijera? No le podía decir a donde llevarme, porque no sabía bien a dónde dirigirme, y el único lugar conocido que tenia dudaba que él supiera siquiera que existía, además, de que no sabía quién era ese chico, pero por lo que veía, no tenía otra alternativa. Pensé un poco más mis posibilidades, cuando me vino a la mente algo.

-_Tereforo,_ ¿Donde hay un _Terefono? – _le pregunte de repente, lo cual pareció sorprenderlo un poco.

- ¿Quieres decir Teléfono? – me pregunto el algo dudoso.

-Ehh sí – le conteste. La verdad es que no entendía bien el cómo se usaban, pero sabía que James tenia uno que le había regalado el abuelo Arthur hace unos días, y yo llevaba un par de monedas – ¿Donde hay uno? –

- Bueno, por aquí no hay ninguno cerca, pero si quieres puedes usar el mío – dijo mientras que de uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans sacaba aquella cajita de metal con muchos botones y me la extendía.

-Gracias – le dije mientras tomaba el _Terefono,_ no pude evitar ponerme algo nerviosa. Nunca lo había usado, y no quería quedar delatada, aun así sabia la teoría y no parecía difícil, así pues tome el dichoso aparato y empecé a apretar los botones de los números que correspondían según el papel donde lo había anotado anteriormente. Cuando por fin termine me lo puse junto a la oreja como me habían dicho, espere a que pasara algo, pero no fue así, entonces volvía a ver el aparato algo frustrada.

- jeje ehh… tienes que apretar el botón de "llamar" – dijo el chico, quien no había dejado de verme mientras intentaba esconder una sonrisa. Agarro el aparato, apretó el botón color verde, y me lo devolvió. Puse el aparato una vez más en mi oído y pude escuchar un _Tup Tup _con lo cual no pude evitar sonreír, supongo que me vería algo tonta. _Tup Tup _sonó otra vez.

-_¿Hola? _– escuche una voz que provenía de la cajita.

-!JAMES! – grite alegre en un principio al escuchar su voz, pero después me acorde de mi situación y proseguí con no muy buen humor –TE VOY A MATAR, SOLO ESPERA QUE TE ENCUENTRE Y JURO QUE TE HECHO A LOS DRAGONES, A TI Y A LUCY –

- _AHH TRANQUILA, NO TIENES QUE GRITAR, TE ESCUCHAMOS BIEN_ – escuche la voz de Albus del otro lado. Él era el hermano menor de James y también había aceptado ir, aunque al igual que yo, no estaba muy convencido en un principio, aun así, me parecía el más cuerdo en este tipo de situaciones.

- Ok, disculpa, Al, pero…- No pude terminar la oración, ya que no quera admitir que estaba perdida, aunque eso era más que un hecho.

-_Lo sé_ – me contesto, realmente parecía comprenderme, me pregunte si James ya lo habría perdido en alguna ocasión, y sentí algo de remordimiento.

- ¿Donde están? – le pregunte, esperando que fuera un lugar conocido.

-_Estamos cerca de la estación Mornington Crescent_ – me contesto.

- _Mornington Crescent –_ repetí, intentando recordar algo, aun así no tenía idea de donde me encontraba.

-Yo sé dónde queda, y no está muy lejos – se apresuro a decir el chico al ver mi cara.

-Está bien, nos vemos allá –le dije a la cajita de metal.

- _Bien, no te preocupes, James te lo compensara_– dijo Al, después de eso se escucho un susurro, el sonido de un golpe y un "auch" del otro lado del aparato – _Nos vemos_ – escuche la voz de Al mezclada con una risa, y _Terefono_ se silencio.

Le devolví la cajita al chico, quien al parecer había escuchado todo e intentaba no reír.

-¿Nos vamos? que no se si los dragones aguanten el hambre – me pregunto mientras me sonreía. Me quede helada, no me había fijado en lo que había dicho.

-Ehh, era una broma – le dije bruscamente intentando mirar a otro lado.

- Si, eso creí jeje, pero no te preocupes, no te delatare, brujita – dijo mientras se ponían a andar, me quede un momento en completo silencio, con los ojos abiertos como platos, para después seguirlo.

- Jaja eso también era una broma, no pongas esa cara – me dijo cuando lo alcance. Me guiño un ojo, con lo cual no pude evitar sentir un estremecimiento.- Ahora que si quieres, para estar parejos puedes decir que soy un vampiro, y no me importaría si me llamas Edward -

- Jaja que chistoso, pero me parece que tienes más cara de Jacob. Eres más moreno– le dije, con mi tono sarcástico que parecía haber vuelto, no era de sorprenderse que ese cuento también lo supiéramos _nosotros, _pues ahora todos creían maravillas de los vampiros.

-Sí, eso me lo suelen decir mucho– dijo entre risas.

- Y me imagino que también te han de decir lo modesto que eres – dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco pero ahora un poco más relajada, por alguna razón su risa se me pegaba. Seguimos caminando, cuando nos detuvimos en una calle esperando a que pasaran los carros.

- No te preocupes, para que veas que me caes bien, tú puedes ser Bella –dijo de repente, con lo cual no pude evitar sentirme algo abochornada.

-No seas tonto – le conteste poniéndome en marcha justo cuando el semáforo se ponia en rojo, pero al hacerlo tan rápido no me fije que el pavimento se había puesto resbaloso por la nieve, y caí de un sentón.

- Pero no es necesario que te metas tanto en el papel, Bella – dijo mientras iba a auxiliarme, me le quede viendo un momento para después estallar en carcajadas, después el también lo hizo.

_Biip, biip _se escucharon muchos _Biiip biip _de aquellos aparatos que tanto me disgustaban, pero en ese momento, no prestaba mucha atención, ni siquiera al dolor que me ocasionaba el golpe.

-Bueno Bella, creo que es mejor que sigamos, porque si se enojan, no creo poder detener un auto de verdad para salvarte – dijo para después ayudarme a levantar. Después de eso, seguimos nuestro camino haciendo bromas de vez en cuando y hablando de ningún tema en especial.

Empezaba a obscurecer cuando se empezaron a notar todos los adornos navideños que las personas ponían en sus casas.

-¡Es verdad, en unas horas será Navidad! – dije como si de repente me enterara de la noticia.

- Así es – dijo mi compañero – y se puede saber cómo celebra usted la Navidad señorita Bella…claro si se puede saber –

- Bueno..- dije algo dudosa al principio, pero después proseguí – lo celebramos en una reunión familiar, es algo grande, pues va toda la familia, solo imagínate tengo 10 primos y una hermana. Suma a los tíos, abuelos y algún amigo colado, es todo un caos.. – me calle un momento al acordarme de la ultima navidad, solo de pesar en James haciendo travesuras con Fred, Luois y Hugo me dio un escalofrió.

- ¿Tan malas son? – dijo él divertido.

- Hmm.. no, porque estamos todos juntos en la cena, además, casi siempre Roxe y Victoire están ayudando a mi abuelita a hacer la cena, mientras que Teddy entretiene a Rose, Dominique y Lucy haciendo caras diferentes y, ya por la noche, antes de los regalos, se organizan torneos de quid..-

-¿De qué? – pregunto curioso.

-No, nada- me apresure a decir, y no pude evitar maldecirme por lo cerca que estuve de contar todo – Y tú ¿cómo celebras la Navidad? – pregunte cambiando rápido de tema.

- Oh vaya, pues..- ahora fue él quien pareció dudar, pero continúo – digamos que no es algo tan divertido como lo tuyo, se podría decir que.. no paso mucho tiempo con mis padres y no tengo más familia – termino de decir, al mirarlo podía ver melancolía en su cara.

-Pero no importa – dijo sonriéndome, de una forma cálida, y no pude dejar de notar que tenia cierto atractivo – Mira, ya llegamos –

Voltee a ver hacia donde el señalaba, y pude ver, no muy lejos, la entrada a la estación.

-Gracias – le dije mientras no podía evitar sonreír – Si pudiera pagarte con algo –

-Ya lo hiciste- dijo él mientras me devolvía la sonrisa, y en su mirada había algo que no pude descifrar- Solo…- no entendí lo que quería decir, pero no me dio mucho tiempo de reaccionar, pues en ese momento me jalo hacia él, dándome un fuerte abrazo, después deposito un beso en mi mejilla y me dijo – Cuídate Molly – al final me soltó y pude notar como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, iba a decir algo, pero el hablo primero.

-Mira, ya llegaron – voltee a ver una vez más, y pude ver a James y compañía – ¿Cómo es que ..?- voltee a preguntarle, pero cuando regrese mi mirada, él ya no estaba. Me sentí algo confundida y sorprendida ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Y ¿Cómo sabia que eran ellos? otra vez no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, pues en un momento me encontraba rodeada de brazos, y aturdida por frases. Cuando por fin todo se calmo, fuimos directo a la estación para tomar el metro, que en la estación siguiente, King`s Cross, nos recogería nuestro tío, para después ir a celebrar navidad con los demás.

Esperábamos el metro, mientras tanto James jugaba con Lucy, y Al leía un periódico que había encontrado.

-Sigo sin entender como llegaste a la estación sin perderte – dijo James mientras sacaba los artículos de broma que había comprado.

- Un chico me ayudo a llegar – conteste, desviando un poco la mirada.

- Ehh Molly, quien te viera ehh – me dijo James mientras apartaba su mirada de aquella bolsa y me dedicaba una mirada picara – y ¿Por qué no lo presentaste? No se lo íbamos a decir a mi tío Percy –

-Idiota – dije tomando lo más cercano a mí para lanzárselo, pero como era de esperar lo esquivo, "presumido" pensé, pero ya tendría mi oportunidad de vengarme.

-Por suerte no te paso nada – dijo Al de repente al cambiar una página del periódico.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?– pregunte curiosa.

- Hace un par de días desapareció un chico, salió de su casa al atardecer, parece que iba a ver a su novia, pero nunca llego a su destino, nadie sabe que le paso – dijo Al.

- Déjame ver – dije acercándome y tomando el periódico, me quede helada al ver la foto inmóvil en aquel periódico, un chico más o menos de mi edad, moreno, su nombre era Roberth Thiele.

Me quede helada en mi lugar, sin poder procesar la información "es un error" pensé, justo en el momento en el cual se escuchaba una melodía.

-¿De dónde viene ese sonido? – dijo Lucy.

-Parece un Telefono –dijo Al y volteo a ver a James quien negó con la cabeza, después de eso todos voltearon a verme, puse atención y me di cuenta que la insistente musiquita provenía del bolsillo de mi chaqueta; metí la mano algo dudosa y saque lo que había en su interior.

-No puede ser – dije al ver la cajita de metal.

-Molly, ¿Desde cuándo tienes un _Teleforo_? – pregunto algo molesta Lucy, pero no preste atención, no podía ser ..era de..

- Al parecer es un mensaje, porque no lo abres– sugirió Al con un tono tranquilo, yo asentí, y algo temblorosa apreté el botón verde. En la caja aparecieron estas letras:

_Querida Molly:_

_Creo que este Terefono ahora te servirá más a ti que a mí, considéralo como un obsequio, ya no te pierdas que hay cosas que ni Edward puede hacer._

_Gracias de nuevo y Feliz Navidad._

_Atte. R.T._

Al terminar de leerlo no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué dice? – pregunto James curioso.

Intente decir algo, pero solo logre articular un pequeño quejido y sin poder evitarlo llore.

-¿Pasa algo, Molly? – pregunto Al preocupado justo cundo el metro llegaba.

-..N, no, nada, todo está bien ..- dije secándome las lágrimas y esbozando una sonrisa, o un intento de ella – Subamos al metro, que se nos hace tarde – los demás me miraron algo extrañados, pero obedecieron, subiendo al metro, y antes de subir me detuve, di una última mirada a aquel periódico –Feliz Navidad Roberth- dije y sin más el metro se puso en marcha.

Fin.

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció? .. creo que es algo diferente a lo que había hecho, aun asi me ha gustado n.ñ, por cierto, las estaciones del metro .. no sé si sean muy exactas .. Que fueron agarradas algo al azar jeje**

**En fin, espero que les gustara y no quedara tan mal, que es el fruto de un par de clases de redacción y regañisas por parte del profe XP .. aunque solo nos enseño a hacer ensayos ¬¬ .. en fin ..cof..**

**Gracias por leer! Comenten! No sean malos.. que es mi único fic sin comentarios XD..snif.. y creo que es de lo más decente que tengo, como sea .. antes de que salga con otra jalada .. me retiro XD ..saludos! y gracias por pasar ^^**


End file.
